fordfandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Edge
The Ford Edge is a Sport Utility Vehicle in the Ford SUV Lineup. Trim Levels *Limited *SE *SEL *SEL Plus *Sport *ST *Titanium *Titanium Elite Overview The Ford Edge carries 5 People around town. This Sporty SUV carries cargo with a Rear Seat folded for all of your cargo needs Exterior Features * Cladding – Black * Cladding – Body-color * Door handles – Body-color * Door handles – Body-color with bright inserts * Exhaust tips – Dual brushed stainless steel * Exhaust tips – Dual polished stainless steel and trapezoidal integrated into rear fascia * Grille – Bright * Grille – Piano Black with Magnetic accents * Headlamps – LED signature lighting * Headlamps – Unique treatment * Headlamps – High-intensity discharge (HID) with auto high beams * Liftgate – Manual * Liftgate – Hands-free foot-activated * Mirrors – Black, power sideview * Mirrors – Body-color, power, heated sideview with integrated LED turn signal indicators and security approach lamps * Mirrors – Body-color, power, heated sideview with integrated LED turn signal indicators, security approach lamps and memory feature * Moldings – Black beltline * Moldings – Bright beltline * Roof rack – Black side rails2 * Roof rack – Silver side rails2 SecuriCodeTM keyless entry keypad * Taillamps – LED * Taillamps – LED level 2 with light bar * Tires – P235/60R18 all-season snow chain-compatible2 Tires – Summer-only performance (requires 21" wheels)4 Unique lower front and rear fascias * Wheel-locking lug nuts Safety & Security Features * Inflatable rear safety belts in outboard seating positions * Perimeter Alarm * Personal Safety SystemTM for driver and front passenger includes dual-stage front airbags, safety belt pretensioners, safety belt energy management retractors, safety belt usage sensors, driver’s seat position sensor, crash severity sensor, restraint control module and Front-Passenger Sensing System * Driver’s knee airbag * Glove-box-door-integrated knee airbag * Front-seat side airbags * Safety Canopy® side-curtain airbags1 with rollover sensor * AdvanceTrac® with RSC® (Roll Stability ControlTM) and Curve Control * Battery saver with headlamps-off delay * Belt-Minder® front safety belt reminder * Child-safety rear door locks * Front height-adjustable shoulder safety belts * Individual Tire Pressure Monitoring System (excludes spare) * LATCH – Lower Anchors and Tether Anchors for Children (2 in rear outboard seating positions) * MyKey® technology to help encourage responsible driving Rear view camera * SecuriLock® Passive Anti-Theft System * SOS Post-Crash Alert SystemTM Exterior Colors *Agate Black *Baltic Sea Green *Black *Blazing Copper Metallic *Blue *Blue Jeans *Bordeaux Reserve Red Metallic *Brilliant Silver Metallic *Burgundy Red Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Burgundy Velvet Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Canyon Ridge *Cinnamon Blue Metallic *Crème Brûlée *Dark Ink Blue Metallic *Deep Impact Blue Metallic *Earth Metallic *Electric Spice *Ford Performance Blue *Ginger Ale Metallic *Guard *Ingot Silver Metallic *Kona Blue Metallic *Lightning Blue *Light Ice Blue Metallic *Magnetic *Mediterranean Blue Metallic *Mineral Gray Metallic *Oxford White *Red Candy Metallic with Tinted Clearcoat *Redfire Metallic *Ruby Red Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Shadow Black *Sport Blue Metallic *Sterling Grey Metallic *Stone Gray *Sunset Metallic *Too Good to Be Blue* *Tuxedo Black Metallic *Vapor Silver Metallic *White Gold *White Platinum Metallic Tri-coat *White Sand Tri-Coat Metallic Engines * 2.0L EcoBoost® I-4 * 2.0L EcoBoost I-4 * 2.7L EcoBoost V6 * 3.5L Duratec 35 V6 * 3.5L Ti-VCT V6 * 3.7L Ti-VCT V6 engine Interior Fabric Colors * Camel Cloth * Camel Leather * Ceramic Leather * Ceramic Leather with Perforated Inserts * Charcoal Leather * Charcoal Leather with Red Inserts * Charcoal Leather with Blue Alcantara® Suede Perforated Inserts * Charcoal Leather with Gray Alcantara® Suede Perforated Insertes * Charcoal Leather with Sienna Seating Surfaces * Charcoal Leather with Silver Smoke Metallic Seating Surfaces * Cognac Leather * Cognac Leather with Perforated Inserts * Dune ActiveX * Dune Cloth * Dune Leather * Ebony ActiveX * Ebony Cloth * Ebony Leather * Ebony Leather with Miko Inserts * Ebony Leather with Perforated Miko® Inserts and City Silver Stitching * Ebony Leather with Perforated Inserts * Mayan Gray Cloth with Umber-colored Miko® Inserts * Medium Light Stone Cloth * Medium Light Stone Leather * Unique Camel Cloth * Unique Charcoal Cloth * Unique Dune Cloth * Unique Ebony Cloth * Unique Medium Light Stone Cloth Interior Features * 12V powerpoints (4) * Acoustic-laminate windshield * Auto-dimming rearview mirror * Below-floor Rear Cargo Management System * Cargo area tie-down hooks * Cargo net * Coat hooks (2) * Compass and outside temperature displays * Cupholders/beverage holders (8) * Driver and front-passenger sun visors with illuminated vanity mirrors * Dual-zone electronic automatic temperature control * Front and rear door-sill scuff plates * Front (2) and rear (2) grab handles * Front center console with storage tray, armrest, powerpoint and 2 cupholders * Manual Air Conditioning * Overhead console with sunglasses holder * Power door locks * Power windows with front one-touch-up/-down feature * Remote Start System * Rotary gear shift dial * Steering Wheel-Mounted Cruise and Audio Controls * Steering column – Manual-tilt/-telescoping * Steering column – Power-tilt/-telescoping with memory * Steering wheel – Leather-wrapped * Steering wheel – Heated * Universal garage door opener * Windows – Acoustic-laminate front-door glass Entertainment Features * AM/FM stereo/single-CD player with MP3 capability and 4 speakers * AM/FM stereo/single-CD player with MP3 capability and 6 speakers * Audio System from Sony® with 12 speakers and HD RadioTM Technology * B&O Sound System with 12 speakers and HD RadioTM Technology * Dual-Headrest Rear Seat Entertainment System * SiriusXM® with 6-month All Access trial subscription * Steering wheel-mounted cruise and audio controls * SYNC® Voice Recognition Communications and Entertainment System with 4.2" LCD screen in center stack, 911 Assist,® AppLink,® and 1 smart-charging USB Port * SYNC 3 with 8" LCD capacitive touchscreen in center stack, 911 Assist, AppLink, Apple CarPlayTM compatibility, Android AutoTM compatibility, and 2 smart-charging USB ports * Voice-activated Navigation System with pinch-to-zoom capability, and integrated SiriusXM Traffic and Travel Link® with 5-year subscription Seating Features * 5-Passenger Cloth Seating * 5-Passenger Leather Seating * 6-way manual driver’s seat and 4-way manual front-passenger seat * 60/40 split fold-flat rear seat with manually reclining seat backs and folding center armrest with 2 cupholders * 10-way power driver’s seat and 6-way power front-passenger seat * 10-way power, heated front seats with driver’s memory feature * Front bucket seats with 4-way adjustable head restraints * Driver and front-passenger seat back map pockets * Front bucket seats — Cloth trim with manual driver lumbar and driver/ passenger recline * Front bucket seats — Unique cloth trim with 6-way power driver seat, manual driver lumbar and driver/passenger recline * Leather-trimmed seating with 6-way power driver and front- passenger seats and manual driver lumbar * Fold-flat front-passenger seat * EasyFoldTM rear seatback release * Front – Heated * Front – Heated and cooled * Rear – EasyFold® seat back release * Rear – Heated outboard seats Trim – Cloth * Trim – Unique cloth * Trim – Leather-trimmed * Trim – Leather-trimmed with perforated sueded cloth inserts Wheels * 17" Painted Aluminum * 18" Painted Aluminum * 18" Polished Aluminum * 18" Premium Aluminum Chrome-Clad * 18" Sparkle Silver-Painted Aluminum * 18" Sparkle Silver-Painted Split-Spoke Aluminum * 18" Bright-Machined Aluminum with Premium Dark Stainless-Painted Pockets * 19" Nickel-Painted Aluminum * 20" Bright-Machined Aluminum with Premium Dark Stainless-Painted Pockets * 20" Premium Aluminum Chrome-Clad * 21" Premium Gloss Black-Painted Aluminum * 22" Bright Polished-Aluminum * 22" Polished-Aluminum with Black Spoke Accents Gallery 20191220 174511.jpg|The 2015-2018 Ford Edge Titanium Exterior Shown in Ingot Silver Metallic 20191220 174505.jpg|The 2015-2018 Ford Edge SE Exterior Shown in Ingot Silver Metallic with 18" Sparkle Silver-Painted Aluminum Wheels 20191220 174459.jpg|The 2015-2018 Ford Edge SEL Exterior Shown in White Platinum Tri-Coat Metallic With 18" Sparkle-Silver Painted Split-Spoke Aluminum Wheels 20191220 174456.jpg|The 2015-2018 Ford Edge Titanium Exterior Shown in Magnetic with 18” Polished Aluminum Wheels 20191231 100336.jpg|The 2015-2018 Ford Edge SE 4x4 Exterior Shown in F6f300eecbf10794647b0738fb8f4c02.jpg E0C94ABF-F39B-45B0-9C26-39968483BD2A.jpeg 7EE74838-6AC6-4E9F-9EE4-D081E6920E88.jpeg Category:Crossovers and SUVs